The Dog's Bite
by shewearsgreen
Summary: Katherine Lynn Davis has been a WWE Diva for a while now and her career is picking up at a good pace to the top of the women's division of the company. But what happens when the creative team puts a last second twist in her storyline? JohnCenaOC
1. Monday Night RAW

**Summary: Katherine Lynn Davis has been a WWE Diva for a while now and her career is picking up a good pace to the top of the women's division of the company. But what happens when the creative team puts a last second twist in her storyline? JohnCenaOC**

**A/N: Hey, everyone. This is my first fan fiction. I'm not completely sure how this goes. I'm hoping to pick things up along the way. I hope you enjoy my story and tell me what you think. Criticism is very much appreciated.**

**Disclaimer: The only things I own are Katherine Lynn Davis, the plot of this story, and any other original characters I may create. I do no own anyone with the WWE.**

**Chapter One: Monday Night RAW**

"One minute you're on top!  
The next you're not watch it drop."

A thick layer of fog coated the ground as K9 and her rottweiler, Princess, appeared from behind the curtain.

"Making your heart stop!  
Just before you hit the floor."

Princess barked and growled at the crowd as K9 lead her down the ramp.

"One minute you're on top!  
Next you're not missed your shot.  
Making your heart stop!  
You think you've won,  
And then it's all gone.  
And then it's all gone.  
And then it's all gone!  
And then it's all gone!"

K9 gave Princess a kiss on her head before handing her off to a man in black at ringside. She then slid under the ropes and rolled into the ring.

Lillian Garcia: "The following contest is a one-fall and is for the WWE Women's Championship! Introducing first, the challenger, "K9" Kate Smith!!"

She climbed to the top of one of the turnbuckles and pointed to the fans, reading the signs that were for her. K9's entrance was cut short; 'Lovefurypassionenergy' started booming through the arena.

"So fck your rules man!  
So fck your rules man!  
So fck your rules man!  
So fck your rules man!"

Lita came stomping down the ramp with the championship belt hanging from her right hand and Edge—with is championship belt—from the other.

"So fck your rules man.  
You step up, you'll go down fast.  
I've got to release all the,  
Sht that has made up my past.

So go let your soul dance baby,  
Time to free yourself at last.  
Unshackle your life's spirit,  
Pry away far from the past."

Lillian: "Now making her way to the ring, your WWE Women's Champion… Lita!!"

Lita held up her title as she entered the ring with Edge by her side. The ref then took the Women's Championship belt and held it high above his head to indicate that, that was the prize for the winner of the match. When Edge slid out to the floor and both of the competitors were ready the ref signaled for the match to start.

**DING DING DING**

The two Divas stood toe to toe in the center of the ring, each one bad mouthing the other. Neither one of them backed down.

Jim Ross: "Those two seem ready to rip each other apart…"

Lita was the first to make a move. She threw a forearm into K9's temple, staggering her slightly. Then she sent an elbow crashing into K9's unprotected back causing her to slump to her knees in the middle of the ring. Lita looked out at the crowd wearing a smirk on her face. The crowed booed her.

K9 quickly made her way back to her feet, catching the other woman unaware, and slammed her elbow into Lita's face.

K9 grabbed Lita by the back of the neck and sent another elbow into her face, then another, and another. Lita rocked backwards, attempting to avoid the blows, then launched forward with a right hand that connected with K9's jaw.

K9 sent a stiff kick into Lita's right thigh in retaliation; then put another kick into her left thigh, before leaping into the air and spin kicking Lita in the face, sending her crashing to the mat. Lita, being more experienced, grabbed the bottom rope and pulled herself to the outside of the ring near Edge.

Jerry "The King" Lawler: "Did you see that, J.R.?! K9 scared her off!"

J.R.: "Yeah, just don't let Lita hear you say that..."

K9 stormed across squared circle to the edge of the ring, sat in between the ropes and demanded Lita get back in.

All Lita did was pace the outside of the ring, telling Edge to stay back; that she just needed some air. The ref began his 10 count.

K9, who grew impatient, put her hands on the top rope and used it to catapult herself out of the ring, crashing her body on top of both Lita and Edge.

King: "I didn't know dogs could fly, J.R.!"

J.R.: "Well, my goodness, King. You're right!"

K9 struggled to her feet first and grabbed Lita by the hair, pulling her upright. K9 dragged Lita across to the steps, slamming her head against them with a thud, bringing a loud "Ooooh!" from the fans. Lita slumped back to the arena floor, holding her forehead, her face screwed up with pain. K9 grabbed Lita again and pulled her back to her feet before rolling her into the ring.

As K9 grabbed for the bottom rope to climb in, a hand wrapped around her ankle. K9 looked round to find Edge hanging onto her. She looked back into the ring to see Lita distracting the referee by complaining about how "unfair" he was being. Edge shot his free hand out and grabbed K9's other leg, pulling her off the canvas and slamming her on the floor.

K9 tried to get herself up as quickly as possible, but as soon as she did she got rammed in her gut by a broad shoulder. Once again the crowd made a loud "Oooh!"

J.R.: "Spear! K9 got Speared by Edge! Someone has got to stop this, King!"

K9 moaned when the delayed pain hit her, and it hit her hard. All she could do was clutch her stomach.

Finally, Lita stopped distracting the ref to pull K9 off the outside mat and into the ring. Without hesitation, Lita quickly pinned the injured Diva. When her shoulders were down, the ref got down to the mat as well.

…1

…2

…3!!

'Lovefurypassionengery' blared through the arena and Lita shot her hands straight up in her triumph.

"Here is your winner and still WWE Women's Champion… Lita!" Lillian Garcia's voice echoed over the crowd as the ref rose Lita's arm for her victory.

Wearing a huge smile on is face, Edge hopped into the ring, pushed the ref away from Lita and raised her arm himself. The ref sighed and went to go check on K9 who was still clutching her abdomen, obviously on the verge of tears.

After Lita and Edge were finished celebrating in the center of the ring, Lita headed toward K9, who had gotten to her feet with the help of the ref, while Edge got her a microphone.

"Aw," she began with her voice booming throughout the arena. "Poor, poor little puppy didn't get what she wanted. Poor, poor little puppy didn't get what she worked so, so hard for. Too bad, so sad." Lita raised her championship belt high in the air. "This is something a mutt like you will never have."

K9 answered by spitting in her face. Yes, it was childish, but it got the job done. Lita shrieked with disgust and told Edge to hold K9 still.

"You're gonna regret that," Lita growled into the mic as Edge, once again, shoved the ref, this time completely out of the ring. Then he grabbed K9's arms and held them behind her back. Lita walked up to K9 and slapped her in the face just to get a raise out of her. It worked.

K9 bared her teeth warningly. Lita just put on a faux scared face and kicked her in the gut, bringing the Diva back to her knees, groaning in pain.

J.R.: "I can't believe this. Someone needs to put an end to this... this torture!"

Lita picked K9 up by her long black hair and threw her into the corner, while Edge walked to the opposite side of the ring, setting up for yet another Spear.

King: "I can't watch this anymore, J.R., someone has to do something."

As if on cue the crowd turned from boo's to cheers. Lita and Edge looked to the ramp to see the former WWE Champion, John Cena, running straight for them. He slid into the ring and charged towards Edge, but Edge had escaped to join Lita before Cena could do any damage. Lita had already been out of the ring with both the Women's title and the WWE title in her hands, heading up the ramp.

John was all riled up in the middle of the ring, daring them to come back. After they were gone behind the curtain John turned to check on K9.

"What the fuck are you doing here?!" K9 whispered harshly so the microphones wouldn't catch it.

John shushed her before scooping her up into his arm.

"Just go along with," he whispered just as low. "I'll tell you when we get backstage."

K9 tucked her head under John's bare shoulder as he carried her up the ramp, Princess following close behind.

--

"Put me down... **now**," Katherine Lynn Davis—also known as "K9" Kate Smith—demanded once they were behind the curtain. John just sighed and did as he was told.

"So, what's this about? You are _not_ in our storyline," Kate said furiously as she motioned toward Amy "Lita" Dumas.

"Correction, I _am_ in your storyline," he replied as a matter of fact.

"What? Since when?" Amy asked confused, looking a back to Adam "Edge" Copeland for an answer. He just gave her a simple shrug.

"Since about… 10 minutes ago. The creative team made a last minute change. Seeing as Kate is feuding you and me with Adam, they thought it'd make sense if Kate and I would… pair up." John looked as if he had trouble coming up with the right words.

"Wait, wait. They never, ever change a storyline that's in progress unless someone's hurt…," Then Kate caught on to the last thing he said. "By 'pair up' you mean just tagging up together, right…?" She asked hoping Vince did not go back on his word.

John shook his head slowly.

"No… as in, we are going to be a new 'couple' on RAW."

Kate's hands balled into fists and she let out a loud groan that echoed all through backstage.

"You have got to be kidding me!"

She stomped off down through the halls searching for the Boss-man himself. After bushing off a few What's up's and Are you ok's along the way, she had finally got to his door and let herself in.


	2. The Meeting

Chapter Two: The Meeting

**A/N: Please review! Muchly appreciated!**

**Chapter Two: The Meeting**

"Are you insane?! You said you wouldn't do this to me. You said I could have a storyline that got me to the top **by myself**. You said you wouldn't put me into these stupid little love things! Why did you do it?" Kate ranted angrily as soon as she entered the room.

"Miss Davis—," Vincent Kennedy McMahon started calmly, but she cut him off.

"I mean, I suck at that whole acting outside the ring thing, and you know that! That's why I only do solo segments, and I only rarely do those!" she continued.

"Yes, I do know that, but—," But once again he was cut off.

"And you know I can't stand him. Even if you thought for a second that I'd let this fly by without a word, how could you think that I'd be ok with him? Him out of everyone else on the roster?!" By now Kate was pacing back and forth across the room, throwing her arms up every so often.

"Miss Davis! I am going to have to ask you to sit down, unless you rather I remind you that I am your boss and can fire you on national television." Vince stated firmly.

Kate shut her mouth quickly, sat on the couch across from him and crossed her arms with a "humph". Vince let out a sigh of relief.

"Look, Miss Davis, things can change very quickly in this business. The creative team feeds off of the fans. There was a lot of talk about you lately. It just so happens that it involved Mr. Cena. Ever since Maria's Kiss Cam a few weeks back, when Mr. Cena gave you that kiss on the cheek and you sent your dog to chase him down. The fans loved it and have been posting a lot of good things about you two on the message boards. That's where the creative team went to work. Now, I'm sorry, but this company comes before your personal feelings."

Vince grabbed a packet of papers off of the coffee table in front of him and handed them to Kate.

"Here's everything you will need for the next few weeks: Segments, matches, appearances, where the storyline is headed, etc."

Kate kept a rude look on her face as she thumbed through the pages.

"Like you said, you pretty much 'suck' at segments so Mr. Cena is the perfect person to help you with that. He has all the charisma in the world and is willing to share that with you; to make you better. I suggest you take what he says to you to heart and do it quickly because you have a spot in about…," he takes a look at his watch, "Twenty-five minutes."

"But—," It has his turn to cut her off.

"No 'buts', Miss Davis. Now, get out of my office."

With a look of defeat upon her face Kate rose from couch and headed for the door. When she opened it she found Princess sitting on the floor whimpering.

"Awe, I'm sorry baby," she sighed as she bent over and scratched the dog behind her ears. "I didn't mean to leave you out here."

"I know you didn't. I forgive you."

Kate looked up to see John Cena standing over her with a smile on his face. She closed the door behind her, pushed past him and headed down the hallway with Princess walking beside her.

"Whoa, there. Where do ya think you're goin'?" John asked as he grabbed her forearm to stop her.

"Look, I really don't feel like talking to you at the moment. I would love it if I didn't have to talk to you ever."

She slipped through his grip and kept looking for some sort of sanctuary away from him.

"Well, we can't not talk _now_! We have a seg in a few!" He called after her.

Kate just gave him the finger over her shoulder and walked into the women's locker room, making sure not to leave Princess in the hallway again.

"So what'd the Boss-man say?" Amy asked as soon as Kate stepped through the door.

"He said it's what the fans want. And what the fans want, the fans get. And I get that, I just wish the fans could want something else."

She sat on nearest bench with a sigh and handed the packet of papers to Amy. Amy looked at them for a minute before she spoke.

"You do know you have a segment in twenty minutes, don't you?"

"Yes, yes. I know. But I can't do this. He's a jackass!" Kate replied, stating what she thought was the obvious.

"Come off it. He's not _that_ bad. I think you're the only one who thinks he's a jackass. He's 30, you're almost 30. Don't you guys think its time to grow up just a bit? Plus this is your job, remember? Are you seriously willing to lose your job over one storyline out of the countless ones you will have over the years?"

Kate sighed again and shook her head no.

"We all know he was a bit… bad-mannered towards you ever since you got here, but I think you should give the kid another chance. Since it's his job on the line as well, I think he'll act a bit more civil towards you and I think you should do the same." Amy said as she placed her hand softly on Kate's back.

The locker room door opened with a crash causing both Divas to jump a bit. John walked in with one and over his eyes and the other straight out in front of him to make sure he didn't run into anything or anyone.

"Cover up, ladies. John Cena in the house," He stated as he took a couple of steps forward, letting the door swing closed.

Amy let out a small laugh, "What do you want, John?"

"I was hoping to steal Katherine for a while. Ya know, I can't stand a second without my new woman," John joked.

Amy shoved the packet back into Kate's hands, pulled her up and pushed her into John. They both let out a "humph".

"There you go she's all yours. Go on, Kate. I'll watch Princess for you." She said petting the dog.

Kate stared daggers into Amy as John grabbed her wrist and pulled her out of the locker room.


End file.
